Le poids d'une vie
by petites sorcieres
Summary: Résumé: à peu près le même que pour le prix à payer sauf qu'ici il a 16 ans ...attention c'est pas la même histoire aussi. Spoilers saison 8 entiere chap 3...
1. Chapter 1

Le poids d'une vie

De petites sorcières (ou CharmedChris)

Disclamers : Tout à la Warner c'est assez clair ?-

Personnages : Bah comme d'hab : Bianca , Enkil , les Halliwell …ect …(surprise pour le reste lol)

Résumé : Alors que Sa famille est de sortie, Chris a invité pour( je vous le dirai pas nananère ) Bianca et Enkil …. Heureux d'être avec ses amis, il ne font pas attention et toute la famille qui vient de se téléporter avec Wyatt Paige et Leo les trouve… C'est là que ma fic commence -

Blabla de petites sorcières :

C'est une fic qui m'ait venue à l'esprit alors que j'écrivais le prix à payer … Elle sera beaucoup inspirée d'elle alors si vous aimez pas les choses tristes…Passez votre chemin !

Pour ceux qui aime la musique et qui aiment evanescence c'est la chanson : Missing qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic (et aussi le prix à payer en fait ) … Vous trouverez des clins d'œil à la chanson

Rating : Ben … Là encore ça va mais plus tard … Allez comme pour l'autre … T

Le poids des mots

-Enkil Bianca c'est bon laissez je vais m'en occupez

Bianca se tourna vers Chris inquiète et s'apprêta à répliquer mais la main apaisante d'Enkil sur son épaule la fit taire. Sans un mot , ils partirent. Chris soupira et tourna les yeux vers sa famille prêt au combat. IL n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car à peine Bianca et Enkil télé- portés ,Piper explosa

-QU EST CE QU ILS FAISAIENT ICI ! Hurla Piper en regardant son fils , furieuse

-Rien de mal. Je les ai juste invité ici pour….

-TU AS INVITE CES DEMONS ICI!s'exclama Phoebe incrédule. MAIS T ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE!

-Mais…

-TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT!

-Jamais il n'…

-…. ET S ILS AVAIENT ATTAQUE MEL OU MATT?ON NE SAIS RIEN DE CES MONSTRES

-QU….

-ET ALORS ?TU AS UN AUTRE MOT PEUT ETRE ? TU PREFERES QUE JE DISE LE MONSTRE ET LA PUT…..

-LA FERME!hurla Christopher les yeux fermés et les poings serrés! LA FERME!

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs de rage :

-JE TINTERDIS DE PARLER COMME CA DE BIANCA ET ENKIL!ILS SONT MIEUX QUE TOI OU QUE N IMPORTE LE QUEL D ENTRE VOUS

-Ne parles pas à ta mère comme ça Christopher

Mais Christopher se tourna vers lui furieux qu'il lui adresse la parole

-ALORS LA A TA PLACE JE ME LA FERMERAI AUSSI CAR T ES VRAIMENT LA DERNIERE PERSONNE QUE JE VAIS ECOUTE!

Il regarda Leo .Ce dernier était blême .

« Paf »

Chris n'avait pas vu venir la claque de sa mère. Il en fut si surpris qu'il en tomba par terre sous les cris de Paige, Wyatt et Matt qui se précipitèrent vers lui en jetant un regards furieux à Piper . Mais Chris les empêcha d'approcher à la place il regarda Piper un sourire en coin:

-Enfin tu réagis Piper ! Je commençais à me demander quand tu cesserai de jouer l'hypocrite et montrerai enfin tes vrais sentiments

-PETIT MORVEUX INSOLENT JE T INTERDIS DE¨PARLER DE CETTE FACON A TA MERE!TU N ES QU UNBON A RIEN QUI VA TRAINER AVEC DES DEMONS!TU N ES PAS UN VRAI HALLIWEL!SI ON T A EU C EST PAR ACCIDENT! ON A JAMAIS VOULU DE TOI!

Leo ne se rendait plus compte de ce qu' il disait à tel point il était furieux.

Piper qui était elle aussi folle de rage contre son fils vit néanmoins que Leo était allé trop loin cette fois ci .Paige et Phoebe était en colère contre lui et quant à Wyatt et Matt n'en parlons même pas…Ils se Tournèrent vers leur frère mais celui ci à leur grand étonnement n'était ni furieux ni en plein désespoir non. Il semblait à présent calme et affichait un sourire qui semblait dire « je l ai toujours su »Enfin , il prit la parole et parla d'un ton froid et calme

Sa voix glaça sa famille jusqu'au sang

« -C'est à moi de parler maintenant .Tu as raison je n'ai jamais eu ma place dans cette maison ,dans cette vie là ou dans l'autre . J'ai essayé de travailler dur et de tout faire pour vous plaire et me mettre au même niveau que Matt et Wyatt ! Durant 16 ans je me suis donné du mal pour qu'enfin vous me remarquez , que vous fassiez enfin attention aux petit Chris . Vous m'avez oublié et sorti de votre cœur il y a longtemps de cela !Ne suis je pas moi aussi important ? Suis -je aussi insignifiant ?

« Phoebe (la jeune femme sursauta à son nom) ton travail au journal consiste à aider les plus malheureux que toi et tu pleures pour des gens que tu ne connais même pas ! Vous, vous ne vous occupez que de votre travail ! Non je me trompe Vous avez toujours du temps pour les autres et jamais pour moi ! J'existe moi aussi pour l'amour du ciel !Hé oui! Piper Leo vous avez 3 fils pas 2! Désolé de vous décevoir !Mais est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un pour qui j'ai jamais compté ?

« Combien de fois durant ces 16 ans je n'ai pas prié et prié que vous fassiez un peu plus attention à moi!Combien de fois vous m'avez laissé seul ! Est ce qu'il ne manque pas quelque chose ?Est ce qu'il ne manque pas quelqu'un ?Non Chris est insignifiant . Est ce que partant chez des amis pour plusieurs mois je vous ait déjà manqué ? Est ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici à qui j'ai manqué ?Non car que je sois ici ou là bas je suis Toujours Seul . Une fois …Une fois j'ai cru que je comptais …Mais maintenant je sais que même lorsque je m'étais sacrifié ce que vous vouliez c'était pour le bonheur de Wyatt … Vous n'avez même pas essayé de me sauver…Ne mens pas Leo ! Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour ça…En fait ,reprit il , même à ce moment là j'étais tout seul .

« Seul, le jour de parents à attendre et attendre que vous veniez comme vous me l'aviez promis .Mes professeurs et mes camarades pensent que je suis orphelin . Quoique en quelque sorte se soit vrai ….

Christopher Halliwel le névrotique, Christopher Perry le menteur , Christopher Perry Halliwel l'oublié … Ca en a fait rire pas mal des démons ! Alors oui tu as raison ! Je n'ai jamais été un vrai Halliwel et jamais je ne le serai! »

Il s'arrêta là et regarda sa famille tous était livide et en pleurs. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Leo qui n'essayait même pas de les cacher .Quel mauvais père il avait fait! Il était si fier d'être un Ancien et de rendre le monde meilleur ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la gangrène qui rongeait son fils et ce depuis :

« Non ce n'était pas possible ils n'avaient pas pu… »songea-t-il .Chris tourna alors son regard vers lui et eut un sourire triste qui fit encore plus de mal à Leo:

-…16ans ?murmura -t-il

-Merde! Jura Wyatt

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Chris . Il était fatigué de cette discussion et lança

D'un ton las :

-Il y a trois mois .

Ces mots vinrent écraser encore plus le poids de la culpabilité sur les épaules des Halliwel.

-Mais désormais tout ça n'a plus d'importance…j'ai trouvé une famille qui m'aime et j'ai des amis avec qui je serai heureux .

Les yeux de Matt s'écarquillèrent à ses mots: Il ne voulait pas sous entendre que …

«Aussi s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait pardonnez moi mais je ne serais plus à nouveau à la maison . Peut-être un jour pourrons-nous à nouveau vivre ensemble et pourrai-je resté ici mais pour le moment je ne peux pas …S'il vous plait , s'il vous plait … »

Leo et Wyatt se jetèrent sur la barrière et tentèrent de la briser en vain. Lorsque enfin elle s'estompa, Chris avait presque totalement disparu . Leo se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher : Sa main n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres de son fils.:

-Chris reste!

Ce dernier ne broncha pas mais Leo crut voir une lueur de tristesse passer sur ses yeux verts. Non il ne laisserai pas Chris les quitter pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait! Il fallait qu'il s'explique avec lui ,qu'il lui dise combien il était désolé,…Il ouvrit la main et s'apprêta à tenir entre son poings les vêtements de Chris . Sa main se referma et un instant il crut avoir empêcher son fils mais une fraction de seconde plus tard ils se rendit compte qu'il ne tenait que du vide . IL poussa un cri de rage et se laissa tomber à genoux :

« ….pardonnez moi »

Héhéh je sais je coupe toujours à ces moments là - Mais c'est y pas meiux pour tous lol ? Rewieu svp -


	2. le poids de la culpabilité

Le poids d'une vie

De petites sorcières (ou CharmedChris)

Disclamers : Tout à la Warner c'est assez clair ?(ça rime -j'suis fière de moi !)

Personnages : Bah comme d'hab : Bianca , Enkil , les Halliwell …ect …(surprise pour le reste lol)

Résumé : Alors que Sa famille est de sortie, Chris a invité pour( je vous le dirai pas nananère ) Bianca et Enkil …. Heureux d'être avec ses amis, il ne font pas attention et toute la famille qui vient de se téléporter avec Wyatt Paige et Leo les trouve… C'est là que ma fic commence -

Blabla de petites sorcières :

Coucou - Ayant fini mon autre fic (ctd Le Prix à Payer) Je suis revenue avec une toute nouvelle fic ! J'ai plein d'idée et elle s'annonce tout de suite plus compliquée que la première - Avec tout plein de clins d'œil. Dans ce chapitre disons que c'est un peu …L'incipit. Vous y trouverez tous les thèmes abordés(ou presque), tous les personnages principaux etc…En fait je vous dévoile même pas mal de choses quant à la suite de l'histoire mais voyons si vous allez réussir à trouver. J'ai tenté je l'avoue de brouiller les pistes et c'est assez confus mais dites moi si vous avez repérer des trucs(pas rien n'est anodin) . Pour le titre c'est en rapport avec le début en fait je voulais à l'origine couper juste après l'Entrevue. Mais Au vu de ma dernière mise à jour j'ai voulu me faire pardonner et faire un truc plus long que deux ou trois pages ! J'aime Moyen ce chapitre mais bon c'est un passage obligé .

C'est une fic qui m'ait venue à l'esprit alors que j'écrivais le prix à payer … Elle sera beaucoup inspirée d'elle alors si vous aimez pas les choses tristes…Passez votre chemin !

Rating : Ben … Là encore ça va mais plus tard … Allez comme pour l'autre … T

BONNE LECTURE ! -

Le poids de la culpabilité .

Autant dire que les jours suivants furent pour les Halliwel les plus horribles qu'ils n'aient jamais vécu . Après la disparition de Chris, on avait essayé de rationaliser . Il reviendra, c'est certain. C'était de Chris dont on parlait après tout …Mais malheureusement pour eux, deux jours entiers s'écoulèrent sans que le cadet de la famille ne daigna se montrer. Au bout d'une semaine , la panique avait cédé : Chris ne reviendrait pas !

On avait alors tout essayé pour le localiser . Leo avait essayé de sentir l'aura de son fils avec l'aide de Wyatt, Phoebe avait utilisé son pendule, Paige toutes les potions dans le Livre des Ombres qui aurait pu leur êtres utiles . Même le Pouvoir des Trois n'avait pas pu le localiser , songea Leo sombre, c'était comme s'il avait disparus de la surface de la Terre. »

Il s'éclipsa alors dans sa chambre et y trouva Piper assise sur son lit, les larmes ne cessant de couler le long de ses joues . Elle n'avait pas bougé d'ici depuis la fugue de Chris, entourées de vieilles photos de familles et de tout ce qui aurait pu lui faire croire qu'elle était une bonne mère, que ses enfants étaient heureux…Comme elle s'était trompée ! Et comme la vérité était dure à entendre … Elle avait refusée de voir qui que se soit , enfermée dans sa chambre à longueur de journée .

-Leo sors….Sors Leo ! SORS D ICI TOUT DE SUITE! Hurla t-elle , furieuse, en travers de ses larmes .Mais Leo, au lieu de sortir s'approcha d'elle et, sans un mots, la prit entre ses bras . Piper avait si mal, si mal au cœur qu'elle ressentit un grand soulagement dans l'étreinte de son mari .Comme si en la serrant, il prenait un peu de son fardeau . Alors elle éclata en sanglots et la tête enfouie comme une enfant sur l'épaule de l'être de lumière elle dit :

-Quelle horrible mère je fais ! Je suis incapable de dire qu'elle est son plat préféré ou quel est son sport préféré , la matière qu'il aime le plus à l'école ou citer un seul de ses amis …Toutes ces choses qu'une mère même « basique » sait sur son enfant ! Je suis incapable d'en parler …Je ne savais même pas qu'il se rappelait sa première vie ! Quelle épreuve ça à dû être pour lui de se voir mourir …Quelle horrible mère je suis !

-Tu es une très bonne mère Piper ;n'en doute jamais .Tu n'as rien à te rapprocher…

Ce n'est pas toi qui a dit que ton fils était un « accident » et qu'il n'avait jamais fait parti de la famille … »Il ne put terminer sa phrase . Il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il avait dit ça …Il l'avait dit sur un coup de tête , il ne le pensait ni ne l'avait jamais pensé . Comme Chris devait le haïr ! comme il avait dû le détesté !

-Je l'ai giflé Léo ! Le dernier souvenir qu'il aura de moi sera celui de la personne qui l'a giflé ! Oh Léo, qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans mon fils ?

-Chuuuut . »lui murmura doucement Leo en resserrant son étreinte . « On va le retrouver notre Chris , on va le retrouver notre fils chéri .»

Mais au fond de lui même , il savait qu'il ne le retrouverai pas . Chris était bel et bien parti ….Et la seule façon de le retrouver serait qu'il vienne de son plein grès . Mais (et le cœur de Leo se serra à cette pensée) comment pourrait-il supporté de revenir après avoir vécu tant de choses horribles . Lui même si c'était de lui dont il s'était s'agit ne serai jamais revenu . Leo baissa les yeux contre le corps tremblotant de Piper et jeta unregard sur une photo de Chris . Non jamais il n'abandonnerai même si cela était parfaitement vain , jamais il n'abandonnerait son fils

« Mais tu l'as _déjà _abandonné . Vous l'avez déjà tous abandonné, Leo » dit une voix cruelle dans sa tête .

---------------------

Ils ne savait pas que quelques mètres plus loin , dans la chambre de Matt, la même scène venait d'avoir lieu entre les deux autres fils de Piper .

-Ne t'inquiète pas frérot on va retrouver Chris

-Arrête de mentir ! lança Matt la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. Chris ne va pas revenir.

Ces cinq mots firent à Wyatt l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il savait lui aussi parfaitement que son cadet ne reviendrai pas, mais l'entendre ainsi proférer par son jeune frère …Non c' était tout bonnement insoutenable. !

-Ne dis pas ça Matt ! Chris va revenir ! ….Il faut qu'on le retrouve nous aussi pour lui parler, s'expliquer avec lui et lui demander pardon . Si tu perd tout espoir maintenant alors c'est vrai qu'on ne le reverra plus …

Ay fur et à mesure que le Deux Fois Bénis parlait, la confiance revenait à son jeune frère…Pourtant ,Wyatt ne cessait de se remémorer le visage de son frère et ses dernières paroles et au fond de lui même il songeait, angoissé :

« Il ne reviendra jamais …Chris est parti ….Et c'est à cause de nous …. »

------------------------------------------

-Vous pensez que ça va marcher ?chuchota Mel d'une voix incertaine alors que ses tantes et sa mère s'activaient autour dans le grenier.

-On ne sait jamais …Normalement ça ne marche que pour les personnes qui sont mortes ,mais ça pourra peut être fonctionner là vu qu'elle est modifiée… »répondit Wyatt

Toute la famille était là : Piper, Paige, Phoebe et leurs enfants, ainsi que Leo.

-Voilà c'est prêt , lança Paige alors qu'elle venait de placer la dernière bougie . Alors, faisant cercle autour , les sorcières déclamèrent leur formule. A leur immense joie, une personne commença à se matérialiser devant elle :

-Chris ! cria Piper, folle de joie.

-Désolée Pip, mais ce n'est pas lui …

Cette voix…Piper aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. C'était la voix de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis 20 ans déjà . Elle fut incapable de trouver ses mots alors que sa sœur aînée la dévisageait du regard :

-Ca fait des décennies qu'on ne sait pas vu et même pas un « coucou Prue comment vas tu »ou « Tu nous as manqué la haut »

Phoebe semblait être celle qui avait le plus de mal à en croire ses yeux . Elle se rapprocha de la jeune femme en robe blanche et la serra contre elle . Incapable de retenir ses larmes elle balbutia :

-P…Prue ! …C'est vraiment toi, Prue .

Piper était choquée, aussi bien par l'apparition soudaine de sa sœur que la déception de ne pas avoir vu son fils :

-Prue…Est ce que tu sais où est mon fils ?Je t'en prie si tu le sais dis le moi …

-Jamais . répondit-elle avec un sourire

Un ange passa alors que tous étaient sous le choc.

-QUOI ! hurla Piper, furieuse . Prue ce n'est pas drôle ! Mon fils est parti, il nous a laissé et malgré tout ce qu'on ait pu faire on est incapable de le retrouver et toi tu refuses de nous aider !

-Vous a laissé tombé ?Piper c'est _vous _qui l'avait laissé tomber ! Voilà des années que Chris est venu m'invoquer pour trouver du réconfort alors qu'il se sentait rejeté ! Combien de fois il a fallu que je vienne de moi même le voir !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu n'as jamais été mère .

Losqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Piper posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, horrifiée par ses propres paroles.

-Prue je suis des….

-Pas la peine de t'excuser. C'est vrai je n'ai jamais été une vraie mère …Mais dis moi Piper as tu assisté à une seule de ses réunions parent/prof ?es tu allé l'encouragé lors de compétitions ? Peux tu me dire quel est son plat favoris ? Qui sont ses meilleurs amis ?…Non bien sûr comment le pourrais-tu alors que tu as oublié son anniversaire .Je ne suis peut-être pas sa vraie mère mais suis plus proche de lui que Mel, Phoebe , Leo ou Toi! (un son de flûte se fait entendre) …Je suis désolée de finir cette réunion de famille mais je dois y aller, on me rappelle. Wyatt et Matt et toi aussi Mel, ça me ferait énormément plaisir de vous revoir alors pensez à m'invoquer un de ces jours !Ca vaut aussi pour Penny , sœurette. Lança Prue en se tournant vers Paige .

Mais alors qu'elle partait elle voyait les larmes de Piper refaire surface ….Prue savait parfaitement la peine quelle ressentait aussi ne put-elle partir sans dire :

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, Piper . Mais Chris a besoin de temps et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire où il est …

-------------------------------------------------

Dans l'appartement de Bianca. Plusieurs personnes étaient réunies parmi lesquelles Marc, Enkil et celle ci .

-Chris voilà bientôt trois mois que tu évites ta famille ! Il va bien falloir que tu retournes là bas un jour .

-Ca c'est toi qui le dit . Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas ! Tu l'a bien entendue tout comme moi…Je ne suis qu'un accident pour eux ! Je ne suis pas un vrai Halliwel !

Bianca et Enkil étaient furieux . Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il dire une chose pareille à son propre fils ?C'était tout simplement ignoble.

-Chris tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait ….Leo a toujours été impulsif . Quand il est en colère, il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit . tenta Marc, en posant paternellement une main sur l'épaule de Chris.

Le jeune être de lumière soupira. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, si ce que Erik lui avait dit était vrai, il était obligé de retourner chez sa famille. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à revenir dans ce Manoir où il avait tant souffert et dont la simple vue lui donnait envie de vomir. Il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir supporter un nouveau rejet de sa famille, pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de leur pardonner toutes ces années de souffrance si vite.

-De toute façon je suis obligé d'y retourner…Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je leur pardonne. Une fois que c'est fini, je ne remets plus les pieds là bas !

Marc le regarda avec compassion . En tant qu'être de Lumière de Chris, il connaissait toutes ses souffrances et tout ce qu'il ressentait mieux que quiconque. Il comprenait parfaitement l'hésitation de Chris .Cependant, comme lui même venait de le dire, son protégé était dans l'obligation d'y retourner. Marc savait qu'au fond de lui même, une part de Chris était heureuse de cette chance de revoir sa famille. Même s'il voyait régulièrement Coralie, il avait besoin de sentir une vraie présence à ses côtés. Victor venait aussi depuis qu'il avait appris (J ai failli faire une crise cardiaque quand ta mère m'a appelé ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir !) où était le jeune homme. Mais Chris avait besoin de tous les autres et ça , il s'en rendrait compte en temps voulu .C'était les mots même de Melody .

-Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ?

-C'est une idée génial Bianca, comme ça ils pourront vous vaincre encore plus vite !

-Je disais ça pour toi. Répondit la jeune femme, blessée, en s'écartant .

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te répondre comme ça ….Je suis juste un peu nerveux.

-------------------------------------------

Wyatt posa son stylo et soupira . Il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui :

-Adieu, l'Histoire . »s'exclama –t-il en jetant son Manuel de L'Histoire Mondial sur son lit. « C'est inutile de Savoir que Napoléon était le Roi soleil et qu'ils avait eu tel et tel femme comme maîtresse .

-En fait c'est plutôt Louis XIV …

Le cœur de Wyatt manqua un battement. Cette voix ,il la reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se tourna lentement et resta stupéfait..

-Non …Ce n'est pas possible…. »Le Deux fois Beni se rapprocha lentement une main tendue vers le visiteur et le serra contre lui comme s'il avait peur que Chris tenta un nouvelle fois de s'échapper. :

-Chris ! Chris c'est bien toi ! murmura Wyatt, les larmes aux yeux en serrant son jeune frère contre lui .

Il restèrent un moment ainsi avant que Wyatt ne le repousse soudain violemment d'un coup de poing .

-TU es parti et tu as nous laissé ! Comment as tu pû faire une chose pareille … hurla t-il ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Chris resta impassible alors qu'une marque rouge apparaissait sur sa joue . Il y porta sa main inconsciemment. :

-Pourquoi es tu parti Chris ? Pourquoi nous as tu laissé si longtemps sans toi ? Pourquoi **_m' as_** tu laissé sans toi ?…Oh Chris je suis tellement désolé ! S'il te plait pardonne moi ,je n'ai même pas pu voir dans quelle détresse tu étais plongé tout ça c'est de ma faute.

A la grande horreur du jeune homme, les yeux de Wyatt se mirent à briller tandis qu'il le serrait contre lui .

----------------------------------

Le reste des retrouvailles fut à peu près semblable. Paige fondit en larmes et refusa de lâcher Chris, Phoebe en pleurs ne cessa de s'excuser pendant plusieurs heures . Steven et Cole eux même semblait plus euphorique d'avoir retrouvé le jeune homme tandis que Mel, Matt et Penny était si heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Mais de toutes, ce fut celle avec ses parents qui fut la plus éprouvante pour le jeune sorcier .

A sa grande honte, sa mère s'était jetée à ses pieds en pleurant pour lui demander pardon et en le suppliant de ne jamais plus la laisser tandis que Leo, mortifié n'avait eu le courage de revenir . Chris avait été obligé d'aller le voir de lui même . Là encore, l'accueil le surpris ; le Fondateur oubliant toute dignité s'était mis à pleurer contre son fils en l'implorant de lui pardonner, lui disant qu'il comprendraient très bien s'il le détestait, que jamais il n'avait pensé un mot de ce qu'il avait osé lui dire .Chris ne put que se rendre compte à quel point son départ avait profondément marqué ses parents et sa famille et quelque part en lui (bien que ses cicatrices soient trop profondes pour qu'il croit de toute son cœur à ces discours) en fut très heureux.

-----------------------------

Piper était heureuse. Son fils cadet était revenu, et tous les membres de sa famille étaient réuni pour un dîner qui promettait d'être mémorable .

-Ca fait du bien de sentir toutes ces bonnes énergies. S'exclama Phoebe avec un grand sourire

-Ca fait un bout de temps que ça n'a pas été comme ça …

Piper voyait où sa sœur voulait en venir. Paige avait raison. Depuis que Chris était revenu et qu'ils avait réalisé à quel point ils avaient été horrible pour lui, tout s'était métamorphosé….

_-Pennyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! _hurla une voix venant du premier. Des bruits de cavalcades ainsi que des cris de toutes sortes se firent entendre au premier

_-Matt ! reviens ici tout de suite petit monstre ! _

_-Mel , Lâche la ! Si tu veux tuer Penny tu le fera après le dîner_ …

-…Ouais un vrai havre de paix .

-Mais c'est mignon Paige, tout ces enfants qui crient et qui hurlent dans tous les sens ! Prend la vie du bon côté , un peu de boucan ça ne fait pas de mal !

A ces mots, ces deux sœurs la regardèrent les yeux rond :

-Phoebe, c'est toi qui dit ça ?

-Je te rappelle Cool Girl que c'est toi qui a fait disparaître les enfants en les envoyant au frais parce qu'il faisait trop de bruit …

-C'est pas la même chose Paige . Là j'était fatigué et mon pouvoir d'empathie me surmenait…et puis ils avaient pas qu'à faire autant de bruit .

Piper soupira. Cette histoire était restée dans les annales Halliwel . Quand Chris et Wyatt avait 10 ans, Phoebe furieuse du bruit qu'ils faisaient et ayant passé une mauvaise nuit les avez envoyé illico presto se calmer en Alaska.

-Au moins ils se sont tenus calme après …

-Ils étaient **_frigorifiés _**!

-C'est vrai que les envoyer là bas en plein milieu de juillet alors qu'ils étaient en tee shirt et en short n'était peut être pas une bonne idée. Concéda Phoebe.

-Encore une chance qu'ils puissent s'éclipser …Soupira Piper alors que sa sœur cadette se rapprochait dangereusement de la marmite :

-Hum, qu'est ce que tu nous mijotes de bon ?

Alors que Piper s'apprêtait à envoyer promener sa cadette, un bruit de chute suivis par plusieurs cris provint du salon .

-Pitié dites moi que ce n'est pas un démon …

Le ciel sembla avoir entendu les prières de la matriarche de la famille . Chris était à terre entouré par Penny qui l'aidait à se relever tandis que Wyatt, Matt et Mel se tordait de rire :

-Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Chris est tombé .

-Merci Mel .dit Paige sarcastique . Mais encore ?

-Matt a laissé son skate traîné en plein milieu du chemin, Chris l'a pas vu et s'est étalé parterre en beauté !

Piper imagina toutes les choses horribles et inimaginables qu'auraient pu arriver à son fils :

-Matthew Wyatt Halliwel ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te demander de ranger ton skateboard !…

-Mais Maman …

-C'est pas grave maman, moi aussi je laisse traîner mon skate et puis c'est de ma faute j'aurai dû faire plus attention .

-….C'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment être aveugle pour pas l'avoir vu ! ria Mel .

-…C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu l'enregistrer ! s'exclama Matt déçu . Piper leva les yeux au ciel

--------------------

Chris soupira, étendu sur son lit .

« Tout semble si irréel… » Jamais jusqu'alors sa famille ne lui avait témoignée autant d'attention, dans cette vie ou dans l'autre… Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux d'avoir dû revenir. Sa famille lui avait tant manqué … Un craquement retentit dans le Manoir. Chris grimaça :

« Voilà quelque chose qui ne m'a pas manqué »

Il n'avait jamais aimé le Manoir Halliwel qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme une maison. Tant de mauvais souvenir s'y rattachaient et si ce n'avait été pour sa mère (et la loi)il aurait déménager depuis longtemps chez Victor, Bianca, Enkil, Melody ou même à Llilaye … Mais comme tous les Halliwel, il était destiné à vivre ici toute sa vie (ou plutôt aussi longtemps que sa mère vivrait). Ni Enkil ni Bianca n'avait à vivre cela ,eux.

-Bianca …» murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle lui manquait tellement. Marc leur avait conseillé d'arrêter durant un certain temps de se voir. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il **_leur _**disent la vérité . A la grande fureur de Chris, Bianca était de cette avis . Mieux valait attendre encore avant d'avouer à sa famille qu'elle n'était plus juste une simple amie . Chris n'avait pu tenir cette promesse, ne plus voir Bianca ça lui était impossible .Il venait quelque fois lui rendre visite en cachette…

« Mais avant de leur avouer, il faut retrouver ce démon… »

-Je verrai ça demain…murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, sitôt prêt, Chris se précipita à l'école de Magie ;ou plus particulièrement vers sa bibliothèque. Là bas, il trouverai certainement quelque chose. Il regarda les bâtiments de l'école avec un petit pincement au cœur. Bien que Paige en fut la directrice , Piper avait refusée que ses fils (ou plutôt Chris) étudie dans l'établissement . Wyatt en tant que Deux Fois Bénis des Dieux et détenteur d'Excalibur y suivait les ours du soir depuis ses 15 ans. Chris avait espéré qu'il pourrait y étudier ou dans une des nombreuses de part le monde mais s'était sans compter sur la détermination de Piper à avoir un de ses fils vivre une vie « normale »et d'avoir toujours tout le monde à ses côtés.

Il poussa les grandes portes en chêne de la bibliothèque . Seule Mrs Finalena se trouvait là, entourée de monceau de papiers et de livres. Elle lui adressa un immense sourire :

-Christopher ! Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir , jeune homme.

-Bonjour Mylie. Vous avez du travail à ce que je vois ….Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

La bibliothécaire ria :

-Non voyons, tu sais bien que tu peux venir ici quand tu le veux.(la pendule sonna le quart) Excuse moi mais j'ai du travail, tiens voici le pass pour la Réserve.

Chris haussa un sourcil :

-Comment saviez vous que …

-Christopher, depuis que tu as 10 ans tu passes le plus clair de ton temps dans la réserve. J'ai décidé de rendre ça plus …officiel. Il est pour toi garde le. Lui lança la sorcière. Chris la regarda un instant bouche bée. Mrs Finalena était employée ici puis que Chris avait 4 ans et le jeune garçon l'avait tout de suite aimée avec ses cheveux gris relevés en chignon et ses lunettes rectangulaire. C'était une dame âgée à l'air sévère mais au grand cœur. Chris avait eu rapidement le droit de venir ici pour pouvoir lire quand ça lui faisait plaisir en échange il aidait volontiers la veille dame et passait régulièrement du temps avec elle .

. Le jeune être de lumière se confondait en remerciement et pour cause : ce pass lui donnait accès à TOUS les livres de la Réserve et pas seulement ceux qui n'étaient pas protégé. Jusqu'alors, il avait dû utiliser des artefacts mais ça ne marchait pas toujours. Il repensa brièvement au livre des frère Owen(1) où il avait dû passer quelques heures à la recherche d'un faucon. Ravi, il s'éclipsa en direction de la réserve et ce fut avec un énorme sourire qu'il vit les deux battant de la porte disparaître. Autour de lui se trouvait des milliers(peut être même des millions)de livres poussiéreux, amassés depuis des siècles par les sorciers.

-Avec ça je ne vois pas comme je pourrais rater ma mission »

Comme il n'avait pas le temps de regarder partout, il claqua des doigts et une dizaines d'énormes livres virent s'écraser sur une table en face de lui .

-Je parie qu'il a fait exprès de prendre les plus gros !

Avec un soupir, Chris prit confortablement place dans un des rares fauteuils que comptait la réserve et ouvrit le premier livre « Démons d'ici et d'ailleurs » . De longues journées de travail en perspective .

---------------------

Chirs s'éclipsa chez lui , les doigts endoloris et un sacré mal de tête. Il avait passé plus de 14 heures à lire le dernier traité concernant le démon de Kinshne , celui de sa mission . Il l'avait identifié(plutôt rapidement d'ailleurs) grâce aux différends indices laissé par ce démon de niveau supérieur. Il bailla : le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait dormir maintenant.. Ce fut alors qu'il LA vit…. :

-J'attend une explication .Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? 23h30 ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu rentrais si tard …

…Sa mère !

-Désolé, maman. J'étais …

-….A la bibliothèque .acheva Piper , sans en démordre. Voilà trois jours que tu passes toutes tes journées là bas .Ce n'est pas que je me plaigne que tu sois studieux, tu es le seul à part Penny à lire …

-Eh ! s'exclama une voix , du salon. Moi aussi je lis !

-On parlait de livres sérieux Matt pas de bandes dessinées et cesse d'utiliser ton pouvoir pour avoir tes sens accentué .(Matt grommela quelque chose)Tu m'entends ?

-Oui. Maman !

Chris qui voyait que son jeune frère occupait sa mère, voulu filer à l'anglaise. Mais soit qu'elle eut des yeux derrière la tête soit qu'elles eut deviner ce qu'il voulait faire , Piper se tourna vers lui :

-Hep !Pas si vite Christopher, dis moi d'abord ce que pourquoi tu passes autant de temps là bas ?

« Nous y voilà »

-C'est simple j'aime bien lire .

-Non Chris, Paige et Penny aiment bien lire ,et elle ne passe pas 3 jours là bas. Toi tu recherches quelque chose…Dis moi ce que c'est .

-Je ne peux rien te cacher maman . dit –il un brin ironique mais ça Piper ne pouvait le savoir .J'ai comme qui dirait « oublié » un important exposé que je devrais rendre demain . J'avais besoin de documents et j'ai préféré ne pas te le dire pour …Hum ….éviter tout sermon.

-Eh bien tu n'y couperas pas jeune homme mais auparavant dis moi sur quoi était ce fameux dossier .

-Arthur Rimbaud. Un poète français du XXème siècle …

Chris pria de tout son cœur que sa mère ne demandât pas à voir son travail. Il avait certes fait un dossier sur ce poète mais c'était avec Coralie . Il pria aussi pour qu'elle ne sachent pas que la bibliothèque où il allait n'était autre que celle de l'Ecole de Magie (où Aucun livre d'innocent ne se trouvait) . Le ciel sembla avoir entendu ses prières car sa mère ne poussa pas plus loin l'interrogatoire :

-Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour continuer cette discussion .

-Dure journée ?

-Deux ou trois démons de bas niveau à tuer, une soirée à organiser, ta Tante Phoebe qui repart dans ses délires de romantiques exacerbée, mis à part ça rien….

-Bon je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit maman . »Il lui piqua un baiser sur la joue avant de monter vers sa chambre. Il passa devant la porte de Wyatt : le jeune homme n'était pas encore rentré mais lui avait le droit de rester jusqu'à 3 heures du matin dehors. Il avait après tout 18 ans et Excalibur à sa disposition . Christopher n'avait pas cete chance .

Allongé sur son lit, toutes les lumières éteintes et sa porte fermée, il songeait à sa relation avec les autres. Il n'était en rien spécial pour la famille. Mais il était trop spécial pour les innocents. Comment pouvait-il trouver son juste milieu lors que de toute part on le repoussait ? C'est vrai que sa famille faisait des efforts depuis les 2 mois qu'il était revenu mais un doute vint s'insinuer en lui qui lui fit mal au cœur .combien de temps allait-ce continuer ? Il n'était ni Le Deux fois Bénis, gardien et protecteur de la Paix, pas plus qu'il ne faisait parti de la nouvelle générations des « Charmed »(2)détenteur du Livre des Ombres(il entendait venant du fond du couloir et plus précisément la chambre de Mel, les rires de son frère et de ses cousines . )La seule chose qu'il avait c'était des pouvoirs et un peu trop de secret pour son propre bien.

Pour les innocents c'est pareil. Jamais il ne pourrait faire parti de leur monde ,c'était impossible. Pas avec la Magie qu'il avait en lui .

. Grâce à ses pouvoirs (mais de manière involontaire) Chris avait appris un jour que tous ses camarades bien qu'il l'aimait et l'appréciait énormément pressentaient confusément qu'il était quelqu'un , un être à part. Comment réussir à trouver le juste milieu entre deux mondes si différents ? Comment réussir à s'intégrer dans un Monde si l'un et l'Autre ne voulait pas de Lui …

Chris chassa ses mauvaises pensées. Pour se changer les idées, il jeta une rapide incantation pour insonoriser sa chambre. Puis suivant son rituel habituel, il éteignit soigneusement son portable( Pas besoin d'appel d'importun au beau milieu de la nuit ! Il avait suffisamment donné !) …Puis il alluma son mp3 et se mit à chanter . Ca l'apaisa aussitôt. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus chanter et patiner . Il allait se rouiller ! Il songea avec un sourire à ses rivaux et amis lors de la dernière compétition et de la dernière représentation en concert. Son style de musique était plutôt le rock mais il n'avait rien contre la pop. Il trouvait juste que ça ne reflétait pas suffisamment son état d'esprit .

Machinalement, il fit un geste de guitariste et repensa aussitôt à son si particulier professeur . Une vraie star du rock il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Chris avait trouvé cela dommage qu'il est arrêté mais s'il avait bien compris ce que ses deux autres compagnons lui avait dit c'était principalement pour embêter ses hum…amis ( ?) qu'il avait fait tout cela. Pareil que pour les livres.

Pour le violon (eh oui le violon), il avait eu pour professeur un Grand dans l'Art. Amoureux passionné de Boticelli, aimant Mozart et Vivaldi, il avait insisté pour que Chris tout comme son professeur de guitare apprennent à jouer d'un instrument si noble. Comme il le disait si bien eux même : « Ils avaient ça dans le sang »

------------------------

Chris regarda une dernière fois l'horloge de sa chambre, offerte par Bianca. Il était presque trois heures….Si ses calculs étaient bons, alors il ne restait plus que quelques instants avant que Kinshne ne se montre.

«10…9…8….7….6…5…4…3…2….1…

Un démon au visage calciné apparut alors et attaque le jeune homme. Ce dernier qui avait prévu l'attaque se baissa à temps et les boules de feu passèrent juste au dessus de sa tête . Ne perdant pas un instant ;il se jeta sur le démon et en prenant bien garde de ne pas le toucher auquel cas il se brûlerait gravement, il arracha grâce à ses pouvoirs et son habileté le léger vert que portait le démon . Ce dernier était furieux :il attaqua à plusieurs reprise Chris qui ,utilisant le même pouvoir que Piper, le fit imploser .

A bout de souffle, Chris se laissa glisser sur les genoux , le bracelet vert défait entre ses mains. Une lettre sur du parchemin enflammé apparaissant Dieu sait d'où atterrit devant Chris :

-Félicitation. Vous avez accompli cette mission . On se voit bientôt . signé … » Là l'écriture différait . Il leva les yeux au ciel c'était bien son style ces lettres pas besoin de lire pour savoir qui lui avait envoyé …Il la jeta à terre. Mais avant qu'elle ne touchât le sol elle flamba totalement et disparut en fumée . Un nom se forma alors dans la fumée violette qui fit faire un bon dans le cœur de Chris : Anastasia . Elle avait ajouté sa petite touche personnelle pour qu'il sache qu'elle pensait à lui !

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur plein d'amour et de pensée envers celle qu'il aimait tant . Chris s'endormit plsus heureux et paisible qu'il ne l'avait été durant ces derniers mois .

(2) je sais c'est nul -

Des commentaires ? Des rewieus -Moi j'suis paresseuse il faut m'encourager à écrire !


	3. A LIRE ABS pour comprendre

Salut ! C'est petites sorcières . Désolée c'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une mise en garde sur les prochains ….Vous feriez mieux de lire si vous voulez comprendre la suite et le changement drastique dans les personnages…

Spoilers : Attention cette fic prend en compte la saison 8. Ayant vu ce qui se passe dans les derniers épisodes, je suis en mesure de reformer mes persos pour que ça colle mieux . Tout ce que j'annonce plus bas est révélé dans le dernier épisode de la saison 8 : Forever Charmed et je m'appuie donc sur de vrais faits. Je n'invente rien . Pour ne pas vous perdre :

Phoebe : Mariée à Cupidon(envoyé par les Fondateurs) il porte le nom de Victor Webster. Elle a trois filles dont les noms ne seront pas donné. Je les nommerai donc Pamela, Persephone et Paula (puisque ce sont les noms qu'on retrouve le plus couramment dans les sites de fans) . Paula est la plus âgée, elle a six ans de plus que sa plus jeune sœur , Pamela. Continue de travailler à Ask Phoebe mais elle est éditrice( Elise a pris sa retraite). La fillette la plus âgée ne doit avoir que deux ou trois ans de moins que Chris puisqu'on a la voit dans la prémonition de Phoebe( avec les Avatar) . Son surnom est Ladybug( désolée mais c'est comme ça dans le script il lui ont jamais VRAIMENT donné de nom). On sait que Wyatt et Chris la taquine car elle a peur des démons. Les trois filles sont brunes aux yeux noisettes il me semble.

Paige : Mariée à Henry Mitchell. Elle a un fils : Henry Jr. Ainsi que deux filles(jumelles) : l'une d'elle ne sommera Penelope (Penny ) et l'autre Margaret( du nom de sa mère adoptive). Si le prénom du garçon est le vrai j'invente celui des deux filles en m'appuyant sur celui des femmes avec qui elle est la plus proche. Son mari continue de travailler dans la Police et elle continue son travail d'être de lumière et aide les nouveaux êtres de lumière et les sorciers/sorcières(ses charges) tout en protégeant les innocents. Ses trois enfants son blonds/châtains clairs . Ils sont certainement moitiés êtres de lumière moitié sorciers avec les pouvoirs que ça implique ( Peuvent peut être soigner, s'éclipser, changer d'apparence, sentir la présence des uns et des autres…) et les pouvoirs des « Charmed » (prédire , figer etc…). Moins puissants que Chris et Wyatt car il ne sont pas vraiment à moitié être de lumière (leur père est normal et Paige est elle même moitié être de lumière)

Piper : Mariée à Leo. Elle a trois enfants : Wyatt, Chris et Melinda. Melinda a été euh… « conçue » (à force de lire en anglais j'en oublie le français…. !) alors que Leo était devenu Mortel. Elle n'est donc qu'une sorcière normal (à la différence de ses deux frères). Piper accomplira son rêve et ouvrira un restaurant.( elle doit avoir alors 45 / 50 ans)

Leo deviendra professeur à l'Ecole De Magie (qu'il va rouvrir). On sait qu'il enseignera à son PETIT FILS (voir partie Wyatt)

Wyatt et Son fils( ?): On ne sait rien de sa vie. Sauf qu'il tient énormément à son frère avec qui il s'entend très bien. C'est la version contraire de Lord Wyatt. Il aime passer aller dans le Monde Souterrain vaincre des démons (C'est la faute de Chris lol ! ) et plus encore accompagner Chris et aller les tuer ensembles. On suppose que Mattew Wyatt Halliwel est soit son fils soit celui de Chris. Le fait qu'il porte le nom de Wyatt et est plus âgé que la PETITE FILLE laisse à penser qu'il est le fils de Wyatt. Il est à moitié être de lumière(avec les pouvoirs que ça implique). Il utilise le même pouvoir que Prue la télékinésie visuelle.

Chris : On suppose qu'il se souvient de son ancienne vie .Il revient en effet dans le passé ( Episode Forever Charmed) avec Wyatt sans trop savoir comment (c'est la faute de Billie).Il reconnaît tout de suite son grand père et son arrière grand mère (Penny) alors que Wyatt ne la reconnaît pas. De plus, il se souvient d'où vit son grand père, alors que Wyatt n'en a aucune idée. Il est différent de son frère et de sa sœur : Sa sœur est une sorcière normale, Son frère à moitié être de lumière. Chris est le fils d'un Fondateur. On suppose qu'il en possède donc les pouvoirs.

Petite fille de Piper : Dans l'une des dernière scène, on voit une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard malicieux. Elle est la plus jeune des petits enfants de Leo et Piper. On suppose qu'elle est soit la fille de Chris soit celle de Melinda. (Je pencherai plutôt vers Chris, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me le rappelle peut être à cause de ses cheveux noirs et son visage pâle ou le fait qu'elle adore lire avec sa grand mère Le Livre des Ombres ou encore qu'elle paraissent rusée…) . Elle a tout comme son cousin le pouvoir de télékinésie. Elle referme en effet dans la dernière scène la porte du manoir .

Billie Jenkis et sa sœur Christy : présentent elles aussi. Elle gardent parfois les enfants.

AUTRES PETITS ENFANTS : Dans les dernières scènes, ont voit deux petits garçons et deus petites filles entrer en courant et en riant dans le Manoir, le cartable sur le dos. On suppose donc qu'il s'agit des enfants de Wyatt et Chris . L'une des filles a les cheveux blonds. Elle pourrait être la fille de Wyatt …Mais là j'interprète puisque ces enfants pourraient aussi être ceux de Melinda. Peu de chance pour que les enfants de ceux de Paige et Phoebe car il paraissent grands(10 ans) et c'est à Piper qu'on montre ce futur( et à Leo).

MIS A PART LES NOMS DES ENFANTS DE PHEOBE ET DES JUMELLES DE PAIGE TOUS LES NOMS SONT REELS . DE MEME QUE LES FAITS POUVOIRS QUI SONT ATTRIBUES AU PETITS ENFANTS DE PIPER ET LEO !

Certains noms et faits ne sont pas énoncés clairement dans l'épisode. Comme le nom de Melinda ,la fille de Piper. On a peu d'information sur elle et son nom n'est pas prononcé. Mais dans le script, elle est présentée comme portant ce nom. (On trouve facilement le script sur le Net : vous taper Forever Charmed sur Google et vous finirez bien par trouver le script complet. Si vous le voulez contactez moi sur mon e – mail. Ah Il est anglais …)

Je suis désolée pour ce désagrément .En fait oubliez si j'ai mis Phoebe ou Paige avec d'autres enfants /Maris etc…Ca n'ira pas…Oubliez aussi les noms des enfants de Piper. Retenez ceux ci que j'inscrirai directement dans l'Histoire comme si vous saviez déjà ….Je rééditerai ma fic plus tard avec juste les changements de nom. Pour le moments je travaille le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. Il arrive très bientôt au max dans une semaine !

Avec en prime le nouveau chapitre d'une nouvelle histoire !


	4. Le poids d'une famille

Le poids d'une vie

De petites sorcières (ou CharmedChris)

Disclamers : Tout à la Warner c'est assez clair ?(ça rime -j'suis fière de moi !)

Personnages : Paige, Henry Jr, Coop, Chris, Wyatt, Leo Piper et les autres membres de la famille.

Résumé : Alors que Sa famille est de sortie, Chris a invité pour( je vous le dirai pas nananère ) Bianca et Enkil …. Heureux d'être avec ses amis, il ne font pas attention et toute la famille qui vient de se téléporter avec Wyatt Paige et Leo les trouve… C'est là que ma fic commence -

Blabla de petites sorcières :

Coucou - se met à genoux je suis vraiment désolée! Quand je regarde la dernère date d'update j'ai vraiment très honte! Mais j'ai eu énormément de mal à me remettre dans le bain! Je ppublie ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour fêter la fin de Charmed ! Avouez que les derniers épisodes et surtout Forever Charmed étaient super ( YEAH CHRISTY EST MOOOORTE!!! Mouais reste Billie -- ')On revoit Chris -

Pour ce Chapitre. C'est toujours bien évidemment centré sur Chris (qu'est ce que vous croyez) maisj'avais envie d'écrire un peu aussi sur les liens qu'ont les différents mebres de la famille -

Pour me faire pardonner du délais d'attente sachez juste ça : j'écris en ce moment même un One Shot (triste) ainsi qu'une new fic un peu toujours dans les mêmes thèmes (désolée mais on se refait pas! )Sauf que Chris aura un lien plus fort avec Leo et Wyatt -On trouve si peu de fic avec Leo et Chris -

Rating : Je sais jamais ...Ici je dirai néanmoins Tout Public - (Charmed de toute façon en france C EST tout Public -)

Bonne lecture -

Le Poids d'une famille

Chris écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait:

-Tu veux que je fasse_ quoi ?_

-Je veux que tu me nettoies l'argenterie. Répéta pour la troisième fois Piper, en lui tendant un chiffon.

-Mais je ne veux pas !

Piper fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, Chris !Tout le monde est déjà entrain de travailler, il est hors de question que tu restes sans rien faire.

Quand ça mère lui jetait ce regard, Christopher savait qu'il avait intérêt à obéir . Et vite. Pourtant, il répliqua:

-Je ne pourrai pas faire autre chose à la place?

-Christopher Halliwel, tu feras ce que je te dis de faire et c'est tout ! »s'écria Piper, exaspérée par l'entêtement de son fils et légèrement énervée de voir que Chris refusait toujours d'obéir à ses ordres. D'un geste brusque, elle lui mis le chiffon entre les mains, et le laissa devant l'armoire contenant l'argenterie.

«Zut ! Comment je vais faire... »

D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas toucher à l'argenterie pour de très bonnes raisons. De l'autre s'il refusait d'obéir sa mère serait furieuse contre lui et exigerait des explications...Et ça, il pouvait encore moins se le permettre.

-Foutu Ménage d'Automne » grogna-t-il . Tous les ans c'étais la même chose. Durant une certaine période entre Septembre et Octobre, les démons ne pouvaient pas attaquer le Manoir. Piper en profitait alors pour faire le Ménage à fond, sans craindre que tel ou tel démon vint tout saccager. Dans les taches qui leurs étaient assignée à chacun, Chris s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à toucher à l'argenterie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Poussant un mi-soupir-mi-grognement, Chris sortit le chandelier de l'armoire et entreprit de l'astiquer. A peine eut-il posé la main dessus qu'il sentit une légère fatigue se diffusait au travers de ses doigts. Il commença à nettoyer un à un les différents objets en prenant garde à ne pas trop s'affaiblir.

Il eut le loisir de découvrir pourquoi, pour les autres Halliwel aussi, nettoyer l'argenterie les rendaient malades :

-Trois heures ! Et j'ai toujours pas fini . » marmonna entre ses dents, Chris furieux. Il en avait plus qu'assez de faire briller des choses qui selon toutes vraisemblance allaient « finir à la casse dès qu'un démon viendrai ». Ajoutons à cela, une sensation de fatigue et un mal de crâne presque aussi fort que celui que pouvait recevoir Phoebe dans une boite de nuit .

-C'est vraiment pas mon jour...

Il ne savait pas encore combien, il avait raison .

Ouf! Enfin terminé, s'exclama Chris en essuyant son front moite.

-Bah alors Chris, déjà crevé ?le taquina son frère aîné qui soulevait un carton plutôt volumineux. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas impressionner Bianca.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir :

-C'est pas toi qui a passé quatre et demie à nettoyer des salop...

-CHRIS ! PAS DANS MA MAISON !

Le jeune Halliwel leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Wyatt explosait de rire :

-Maman repère toujours …

C'était vrai. Peu importe où elle se trouva dans le Manoir, Piper avait toujours réussi à savoir si un de ses fils avait dit quelque chose de vulgaire ou pas. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit comme ces mères « coincées » qui frémissent au moindre « tu me fais chier »….Elle devait juste avoir eu assez d'entendre ses enfants jurer comme des marins à longueur de temps . La matriarche des Halliwel avait donc installé une simple règle : On ne prononce pas un seul mot vulgaire si ce n'est pas nécessaire ….

Chris soupçonnait sa mère d'avoir lancé un sort dans tout le Manoir ou mis quelque chose qui permis qu'elle puisse « surveiller » la langue de ses enfants ….

-Chris ? Tu es un peu pâle …Est ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme se gifla mentalement, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait oublié la présence de son frère. Ce dernier le dévisageait, inquiet :

-C'est rien . T'inquiète Wy, c'est juste que je suis fatigué de nettoyer … »Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'argenterie « La prochaine fois que des démons attaque on s'arrange pour qu'il s'écrase sur ses trucs et les détruise.

-Si tu veux Chris , mais je ne suis pas sûr que Maman soit tout à fait ravie. »lança –t-il en s'en allant, les bras toujours chargés. Le jeune homme profita alors du départ de son frère pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et se laissa glisser le long . Chris sentait son cœur battre contre sa poitrine, tandis que des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front humide. Haletant, il se releva pour inspecter son visage dans le miroir . Son visage beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude, reprenait peu à peu des couleurs .

-Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant… »murmura-t-il. Pour le moment, il valait mieux q'il masque son apparence. Personne ne remarquerait rien .

Utilisant ses pouvoirs d'être de lumière, Chris ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une lumière blanche vint le parcourir de haut en bas.

-Parfait. S'exclama satisfait le jeune homme en observant son visage. Plus aucune trace de pâleur suspecte, ni de fatigue quelconque. Il avait tout de même laissé sont front humide, signifaint que lui aussi avait suffisamment travaillé comme ça :

- …Et sans doute plus que les autres….

--------------------------------

- Aaaaah !s'exclama Henry Jr, en posant un dernier carton et en allant s'allongeant sur le divan.. Je suis épuisé. Je crois bien que je ne pourrais plus remuer un petit doigt jusqu'à demain. Peut être même que je ne pourrais pas aller à l'école demain …

Paige ne put s'empêcher de tirer la perche qui lui était tendue. Son fils faisait mine de souffrir le martyre avec quelque grimace et quelques gémissements. Elle pouvait bien s'amuser un peu :

-Pauvre chéri. Tu ne peux plus bouger, pas vrai ? »Elle s'approcha de lui et mit la main sur son front . « Je ne vois rien d'anormal mais repose toi. Si ça ne va pas mieux demain tu n iras pas à l'école . » Henry Jr aurait alors dû se douter à cette phrase que quelque chose se préparait. Sa mère ne le faisait que rarement manquer les cours. « J'imagine que tu ne pourras donc pas tous nous accompagner au cinéma ce soir.Ca fait si longtemps que nous n'y sommes pas allé tous ensemble.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna vers sa mère, incrédule :

-On va aller au ciné ?

-Oui. Wyatt voulait voir le dernier le dernier Pirates des caraïbes ce soir. »Elle soupira. « Dire que tu vas être obligé de rester ici. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je demanderai à Billie de rester avec toi, elle l'a déjà vu .

-Pas Billie !

Paige fit mine d'être surprise :

-Ah ?Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je l'aime pas.

C'était vrai. Autant ses cousines adoraient la sorcière, autant lui ne la supportait pas. C'était comme ça. Tout en elle lui déplaisait ; son air supérieur, son entêtement,…Il la trouvait idiote, ridicule et elle lui tapait sur les nerfs. Ils étaient quatre à ne pas l'aimer : lui ses sœurs et Chris.

-Et puis tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je peux aller au cinéma ,tu sais. Je ne veux pas vous gâcher la soirée…

-Tu es mignon, mais ce n'es pas la peine de te sacrifier pour nous. Au pire, je demanderai à Piper de n'envoyer que tes cousins et nous on restera…Quand je pense que ta Tante avait même préparé un Wow Sunday. Mais tu as bien trop mal à l'estomac…

A ces derniers mots, Henry Jr releva du divan et se mit debout :

-C'est un miracle ! Je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant. Merci maman, c'est grâce à toi .

-Tu es sûr que ça va mieux ? Tu m'as l'air un peu fiévreux. Tu ferais mieux de rester ici ce soir, je préfère et ne rien manger d'autre que de la soupe ..

Le jeune sorcier regarda sa mère, horrifié :

-Mais non Maman, je me sens très bien. Ca ne devait être qu'un coup de fatigue….Bon on va à quand au ciné.

Paige se leva avec un sourire et répondit :

-Une fois que tu auras rangé les autres cartons qui restes, comme celui ci. » Alors qu'elle parlait, un carton se téléporta entre les bras de son fils qui poussa un soupir exaspéré :

-Mais Maman …

-Allez ,dépêche toi de ranger.

-Tu es sans cœur… » lâcha –t-il, prenant conscience de s'être fait berner sur toute la ligne.

Paige secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Son fils serait sa perte( elle entendit un cri strident venu du premier étage suivi d'un hurlement :PENNY ! MEG ! ), quoique…

-Maintenant que tu en parles, je pense que c'est une bonne idée que d'aller tous ensemble au cinéma.

La sorcière se tourna vers son beau-frère :

-Tu crois ? Moi je disais juste ça pour qu'il se trahisse.

-J'ai vu. J'ai beaucoup apprécié de voir son visage à ce point changer en quelque mots. Même si mon cœur de Cupidon me disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il souffre.

-Leo a les mêmes réactions que toi. Toujours votre bonne conduite… Moi, dit elle avec un sourire, je n'ai pas ce souci.

Elle leva la main vers le plafond et un cri outragé lui répondit :

-MAMAN !

Le sourire de Paige s'élargit. :

-Tu vois. Mes enfants font une bêtise. Il la paye . Ne la recommence plus... Tu devrai tester ça aussi .

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en moyen de répondre aussi bien que toi ou Piper… Mais bon, pour le cinéma, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on ne s'est pas organisé une sortie tous en famille. Je pense que ça pourrait plaire aux enfants, après tout le mal qu'ils se sont donné aujourd'hui.

-Moi je suis d'accord .Il suffit de demander à Piper. Leo sera tout comme toi sûrement d'accord. Ce n'est pas la peine de demander aux autres non plus ce n'est pas la peine de leur demander( voyant le regard interrogateur de Coop elle continue) Ils seront sans doute tout autant sinon plus excité que les enfants…

Coop sourit à la pensée de sa femme .

-------------------

Chris ne partageait pas l'excitation générale. Quand sa tante et son oncle était venu leur parler de leur « surprise » la joie du jeune homme avait disparut. Il détestait ça , rester devant un écran des heures durant sans rien pouvoir voir. N'entendre que les sons . Ses cousins et frère et sœur, eux, ne faisait qu'en parler :

-A ce qu'il parait y a encore plus de scène de combat »s'exclama Henry Jr, surexcité.

« Génial, encore plus de hurlements et d'entrechoquements d'épée… »

-On est obligé d'y allez avec vous ?demanda Mel en se tournant vers sa mère.

-On connaît des gens dans le quartier ! ajouta Penny.

-Oui vous êtes obligés .

Chris tenta de se défiler :

-Désolé maman mais j'ai quelque chose à faire …

-Chris . Tu n'est jamais venu avec nous au cinéma et tu évites toujours ces sorties. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas regarder des films mais tu pourrais au moins faire ça pour nous….

-Mais maman …

-Quoi ? tu n'aime pas passer du temps avec nous ? le taquina Paula

Mais Chris eut l'impression d'avoir été giflé

_« Quoi ? tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec nous ?_

Cette même phrase qu'elle lui avait prononcé alors,…

-Allez viens Chris tu verras ce sera super marrant ! Y aura plein de scène de combats !s'exclama à nouveau Henry Jr.

-Et puis y a Keira Knightley… » Lui glissa avec un sourire sa jeune sœur.

Chris se retint de hausser un sourcil. D'où lui était venue l'idée qu'il aimait cette actrice ?

-On pourra voir autre chose si tu ne veux pas Pirates des Caraïbes .Il y a plein d'autre films, moi je voulais La Maison du Démon … »proposa Paula

-Ah non pas un film d'Horreur » s'exclama Meg

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en a si peur C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu des démons !

-Raison de plus ça me fait penser à ce qui pourrait arriver… »

-Penny ,c'est à Meg que je parlais.

-Paula t'a cousine a raison. Il est hors de question qu'on aille voir un film d'horreur , **_interdit au moins de 16ans._** Dit Phoebe en appuyant sur les mots .Oui tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu fais tout pour aller le voir. Je suis bien contente que tu ne puisse pas t'éclipser .De plus Perséphone et Pamela sont trop jeunes. Nous allons tous voir ce film…

Chris s'apprêta à répliquer mais sa mère le coupa dans son élan :

-…ou personne n'ira !

Le jeune homme referma la bouche, vaincu :

-C'est bon , on vient tous. » marmonna t-il.

-Waaaah ! Quel entrain mais vas y…

-… mollo Chris. Faut pas avoir des excitations comme ça … »ajouta sa jumelle.

Seuls Wyatt, Paige et Léo ne disait rien . La sorcière savait que depuis tout jeune son neveu ne supportait pas de regarder trop longtemps les écrans. Il ne jouait jamais aux jeux vidéos, ne regardait jamais la télé, n'allait jamais sur Internet,… préférant les livres ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries de sa famille. Wyatt à la suite d'une confidence de son frère savait qu'à cause d'une attaque de démons, ses yeux avaient soufferts.

Léo, quant à lui, sentait que quelque chose clochait dans sa perceptions des objets. Il avait ce doute depuis qu'il avait vu son fils tomber dans le Manoir quand un ou deux objets, tel qu le divan ou l'armoire, avait été déplacé.

-------------------

_« Cling Swiff paf ! _

C'était à peu près le résumé qu'aurait pu faire Chris de la moitié du film. Il ne comprenait rien au déroulement de l'histoire. Certes il y avait des dialogues suffisant pour qu'on puisse « entendre » un minimum l'histoire mais le jeune homme avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se concentrer sur les voix et sur les plaisanteries des pirates.

_Cling Swiff paf ! _

_Rire des spectateurs_

« Je déteste le cinéma… » songea Chris

_Cling Swiff paf ! _

_Rires spectateurs. Bis _

« J'ai mal à la tête…

_Cling Swiff paf ! Cling Swiff paf ! _

_Rires._

« Mais qu'est ce qu y a de si drôle ?

_Cling Swiff paf ! Cling Swiff paf !Cling Swiff paf ! _

« …Tout ça à cause de cette foutu vaisselle et des ces putains des fauteuils en argent !…Mais quel est le crétin qui a décidé que l'argent devait être utilisé dans cette salle…Même avec des coussins épais, je sens l'argent !…. »

_« Cling Swiff paf ! Cling Swiff paf ! Cling Swiff paf !Paf! Cling! Swifffff… »_

Si Chris n'avait pas été si absorbé par son mal de tête, il aurait remarqué que son père ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis plus d'une demi heure. Mais le jeune homme ne sut rien. Il ne sut pas que tous ses faits et geste avait été observé par Léo durant la dernière demie heure. Il ne sut pas que son père avait regardé son visage, perdre le charme qu'il avait placé plusieurs heures auparavant et le voyait devenir de plus en plus pâle à chaque moment. Léo ne manqua pas non plus la grimace qu'arborait son fils cadet, pas plus que le léger tremblement qui commençait à s'emparer peu à peu de sa main gauche.

Mais le Fondateur ne disait ni ne faisait rien. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs sans risquer d'être vu (une lumière blanche au cinéma n'est pas la meilleur chose)et Léo devait reconnaître, amer, qu'une fois que Chris aurait vu qu'il l'observait, il allait à nouveau se replier sur lui même et dire que tout allait bien …

Chris tentait sans succès de contrôler le tremblement de sa main. Il jura. De tous son corps c'était sa main gauche avec laquelle il avait le plus de mal . C'était normal. Enfin…Normal d'après les critères de Chris Halliwel… Aussi réprimât-il un long soupir lorsque Meg Henry Jr, Phoebe et les jumelles s'exclamèrent , outragés et furieux :

-C EST LA FIN !!!

-C'est une blague ! Ca peut pas être la fin !!!

-Dites moi que le film va recommencer ! Je peux pas supporter d'attendre l'année prochaine !!!

« Merci Seigneur. Trois heures c'est déjà trop … »

On fut forcés de traînés les récalcitrants (Henry et les jumelles) hors de la salle.

--------------------------

Chris avait retrouvé son sourire. Une fois les crédits finis( le jeune homme avait failli étrangler Wyatt…Celui ci avait dit que le nom du prochain film se trouvait à la fin. Résultat 25 min de plus à attendre. Chris était persuadé qu'on avait cité au moins la moitié des habitants des Etats Unis) , le jeune être de lumière dut résister à la tentation de sortir en courant de cette maudite salle. Mais un tel geste pourrait paraître…Hum quelque peu suspect, non ?

Il passa une main sur son visage, trempé de sueur. Il devait être extrêmement pâle…Son coeur battait la chamade et il se sentait très vulnérable. Mais le simple fait d'être hors du cinéma suffisait à lui remontait le moral.

-Ca va Chris ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna pour croiser le regard inquiet de son frère aîné.

-…Tu n'en a pas l'air pourtant.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une Piper, elle aussi inquiète, ne se jeta devant son fils et posa la main sur son front :

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant. Mais tu es très pâle, mon chéri …

-C'est le film qui t'a mis dans cet état ? lui demanda Paula. T'inquiète, on saura la suite très bientôt …

-…N'y pense même pas . La coupa sa mère. Il est hors de questions que tu utilises tu sais quoi .

-Ta maman a raison ce serait l'utiliser pour ton propre profit. Un mauvais profit. »acquiesça Leo inconsciemment, ses yeux ne quittant pas son fils d'une seconde.

-Je vais très bien .soupira Chris. Je dois juste être un peu fatigué c'est tout. Et il faisait plutôt chaud dans cette salle. C'est sûrement pourquoi je transpire…

Léo s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un cri les arrêta tous :

-Chriiiiiiis !

« Merci Matthew ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond aux reflet roux arriva alors vers eux un immense sourire sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de son ami, semblant prendre conscience de l'assemblée qui les entourait :

-Salut comme ça va ? Matthew je te présente ma famille

-…Tu m'avais montré une photo d'eux.

-…C'est Matthew Lewis, un de mes camarade de classe. Et un très bon ami….

-Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je suis Piper la mère de Chris.

-Et moi Léo.

-Pourquoi tu en passerais tu pas un jour au Manoir ? On serait ravi de te voir…

Piper était doublement contente. Elle allait enfin en savoir un peu plus sur les amis de son cadet et reprendre le rôle de mère qu'elle avait oublié depuis longtemps . De plus( elle se sentit un peu honteuse envers son fils d'avoir une telle pensée) il allait pouvoir lâcher les deux autres, alias Bianca et le démon.

Chris était tout aussi heureux et soulagé. Grâce à l'arrivée impromptue de son ami, l'interrogatoire avait cessé , ses parents et Wyatt semblaient l'avoir momentanément oublié. De plus, Matthew était l'un de ceux de sa classe qui excellait dans l'art de lire sur les lèvres. Chris n'avait jamais eu besoin d'utiliser le langage des signes avec lui.

----------------------------------

Piper Hallwiel était ce qu'on pouvait appeler une« femme comblée ». Elle avait tout ce dont une mère et une femme pouvait rêver : trois merveilleux enfants , un époux tendre et toujours présent, des nièces et des neveux adorables, des sœurs formidables, un père aimant et des beaux frères admirables.

-Mmmmm...Qu'est ce que tu nous prépares de bon ?

-Pas touche !» ordonna Piper en assenant avec une cueillère en bois un coup sur la main de Phoebe.

-Mais j'avais rien fait!

Piper leva les yeux au ciel :

-En quarante ans tu n'as jamais changé. Toujours aussi gamine..(Phoebe lui tira la langue) Tu sais où est rangé le paprika ?

-Toujours à la même place depuis grand mère. Franchement, tu devrais penser à changer un peu la déco de la maison. J'ai l'impresion que ça fait des sicèles que c'est comme ça!

-Mais on l'a change l'anné dernière!

-Déplacer l'horloge de grand mère et tourner le divan dans l'autre sens n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle « changer la déco ».regarde moi ce papier peint et la cuisinère. C'est vieillo!

-Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu...

-Tu sais Piper, lança derrière elle une voix bien connue,moi aussi je suis d'accord avec Phoebe.

-QUOI ? »La sorcière tourna ses yeux étincelants vers son mari. Je ne vois pas ce que Phoebe et toi reprochez au Manoir; Il est très bien comme il est !

Leo connaissait ce regard, il signifait une explosion de colère imminente.

-Je ne dis pas changer le papier peint ou jeter toutes nos vieilles fournitures, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche. Ce que je veux dire chérie, c'est que ce serait bien de changer un peu les meubles de place...Voir ce que ça pourrait faire...Et si ça ne nous plait pas on pourra toujours tout remettre en place

Piper regarda tour à tour son mari et sa soeur, avant de pousser un soupir, vaincue :

-C'est bon . C'est bon. On a qu'à utiliser demain le sort que nous avait montré grand mère et...

-Ooooooh ! Ca va être tellement bien tu vas voir, on va mettre une nouvelle table ici à la place de ce vieux machin, des tiroirs en argent télécommandés ...Oh et puis le mignonne petite nappe que j'ai vu il y a trois jours dans le centre commercial, faut pas non plus oublier le...

-PHOEBE!

-Quoi ?

Leo regardait amusé sa femme lever les bras au ciel, avant de froncr les sourcils. Si ce qu'il craignait été avéré alors...

_«S'il vous plait, faites que j'ai tort... » _

_-- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - _

_Le lendemain soir _

_-_J'arrive pas à croire que t'ais encore gagné ! S'exclama Wyatt en remettant son sac sur son dos.

-Je gagne**_ toujours _**contre toi Wy(il ignora le toussotemment de ce dernier à ces mots). Alors...Tu me prêtes ta voiture demain.

-Je suis vraiment obligé ?

-Ce n'était pas une question. Tu te souviens de ta défaite contre ton merveilleux génial petit frère.

-Comme si ta tête n'était pas assez énorme comme ça ...Je veux bien te prêter ma caisse à conition que Bianca et toi ne fassiez pas de **_mauvaises choses_** à l'intérieur... »ajouta-t-il n ouvrant la porte du Manoir, et que Chris pénétrait à l'intérieur

-T'es juste jalouxparce que j'ai une meilleure copine que toi et quemoi au moins j'ai de l'équilibre. »

Wyatt haussa un sourcil en voyant la nouvelle apparence du Manoir :

-Tiens, y a eu du changement ...

-Qu'est ce que ...

Wyatt ne comprit pas très bien ce qui se passa ensuite . Chirs se cogna la jambe contre un coffre en argent qui traînait à terre, puis sembla vouloir se rattraper à un objet invisble. Il tomba non pas par terre mais qur une sorte d'immense miroir transparent **_argentée _**et qui agissait comme une lampe. Il vit alors son frère se relever brusquement, avAncer encore de plusieurs pas, se cogner à nouveau mais contre la table basse, tenté de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais ne réussit qu'à renverser une lampe et un vase ... Avant de basculer et de s'étaler de tout son long sur le Canapé.

Wyatt resta momentanément silencieux , avant d'exploser de rire et de s'écrouler à son tour par terre:

-Qui c'est qui a de l'équilibre ?

-C'est ça moque toi ... »

-Je vois... vraiment pas comment t'a pu ...faire pour les rater, hahaha...

-Au lieu de te marrer, viens plutôt m'aider crétin .

-Quoi ? T'as peur que si tu te relèves tu vas encore une fois te foirer ? D'ailleurs, ajouta Wyatt redevnue sérieux en aidant son frère à se relever, comment t'a fait pour ne pas les voir?

-C'est ce qu'on aimerait tous savoir . »lança Piper, les bras croisés .

Wyatt se tourna pour voir ses parents et sa tante Phoebe debout, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Piper avait l'air à la fois furieuse et inquiète, Leo avait le visage sombre et Phoebe semblait surprise. Le jeune homme tourna alors son regard vers son cadet qui s'était raidi entre ses bras:

_« Et Merde »_


End file.
